Masked
by GreenField
Summary: Another one-shot set during I'm Not That Girl, One Short Day and Defying Gravity. Elphaba's POV. Sort of a follow on to I Will Be. Musical. Formerly known as Freedom. Cover image by DryEyez DeviantArt


A/N - Okay, so I did decide that it would be a one-shot, and I ended it like a one -shot, but I enjoyed writing about Elphie's thoughts during the show so much that I decided to just continue. I'm going to keep the stories separate, though…don't ask me why, my mind works in mysterious ways. Hope you like it J

By the way, I do not own Wicked. All the characters are the property of Gregory Maguire and the songs and show format are the property of Stephen Schwarz and Winnie Holzman.

But if I did own Wicked I would be a very happy person. I would also be playing the lead role. Hehe.

I watch him run away as if his life depends on it, my face twisted with pain.

"Wait-!" I cry, but he is already gone. I gulp and stay there, hunkered down on the ground beside my suitcase. I let the disappointment and my self-loathing show in my voice as I try to forget about the pain. My voice is soft and ragged with emotion, much nicer than one would expect from me.

The rain pours down in a sudden burst, and, still letting my voice guide my thoughts, I duck under a bridge, hidden away from the water that will doubtlessly cause me even more agony. I know that it isn't right to fall in love with your best friend's boyfriend, especially not when she's convinced that she will marry him. She hasn't even asked him , and yet we're both certain that he will say yes.

I hear them, suddenly - when I crane my neck I can see the two of them on the bridge. Fiyero twirls Galinda as though she is a ballerina, and she giggles freely as a child. He looks at her as if he truly adores her. It hurts to watch, so I duck back under the bridge, finishing my stream of thoughts-turned-into-song and huddling down until the rain passes.

"What are you doing here, child?" gasps Madam Morrible, thrusting an umbrella into my bony hands, "You shouldn't be outside in the rain!"

She snaps her fingers. The clouds and mist lift, the rain halts, leaving behind a cold, clammy feeling. The sun shines, bright and butter yellow, and the air warms instantly, making me sweat in my thin, borrowed from Galinda cardigan.

"Didn't I mention? Weather is my speciality!" says Morrible proudly, taking the umbrella away and thrusting an envelope at me. The Wizard's seal hold the green envelope closed. I frown.

"What is this?" I ask. Morrible smiles brightly at me.

"You're off to the Emerald city to meet the Wizard!" she declares. I gasp, giving a Galinda-style squeal.

"Oh, I don't know how to thank you -" I begin, but she holds up a hand to stop me.

"Then don't. Go see the Wizard and make me proud" Morrible orders. I smile.

"I will - I mean, I'll try"

Morrible dashes off and my smile widens as a clutch the envelope tightly.

"And there we'll finally meet.. The Wizard and I…."

******

I shove the posy of orange flowers that Fiyero bought me into my suitcase, as if I don't care if they get crushed. Galinda sits hunched beside me in the carriage of the train. I let her come with me, but I'm not sure it was a good idea. She looks almost ill.

"Galinda -"

"_Glinda_!" she corrects me through gritted teeth. I sigh.

"I don't see why you had to change your name, _Glinda_, you were fine before"

"Fiyero liked it" she says stubbornly.

"Emerald City! Depart here for the Emerald city!" the conductor calls. I stand up, pulling Glinda to her feet.

"Come on, this is our stop"

The bright, glowing emerald is stunning. The architecture itself is stunning.

"Look! Those buildings are tall as Quoxwood trees -" I begin.

"Dress salons!" Glinda interrupts with a squeak.

"Libraries!"

"_Palaces_!"

"Museums!"

"A hundred strong!" we chorus. We continue to dash around the city, everything glowing so brightly green that I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I have never felt like this before.

Wizomania, the most talked about theatre production in all of Oz, takes place just after Glinda and I finish exploring. We sing along, dancing, laughing, deciding to stay at the Emerald City for the rest of our lives, declaring our friendship. I know that I have never been so happy, and am positive that nothing could ever ruin this day.

"The Wizard will see you now!"

********

I can't believe it, the whole thing, the whole entire meet-the-wizard thing was a charade. A mask for what they really wanted, a mask for what they really are. Horror chokes me as I run from the room, picking up that awful book, the Grimmerie, and dashing. I can hear Glinda apologising for me, promising to get me back, but I barely register her thudding footsteps behind me. Only when the attic door is closed and barred do I turn to face her.

"Ahben Tahkay Ah Tum Entay Ditum Entayah" I chant, copying the words that squirm over the ancient pages. Glinda scowls, stamping her foot.

"Well? Where are your wings?" she snaps. I stand up, glaring at her.


End file.
